Obvious When You Come Close to Me
by angels.02.music
Summary: response to TwinkieTUTUS's 20 verb challenge... PS. i do not own iCarly. SEDDIE. reviews please. oh and take your pick!
1. Waltzed

**Hey guys. This is a response to ****TwinkieTUTUS**** 20 verb challenge.**

**Pairing: Seddie**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I am getting ready to go to this Victorian Themed Dance. Dances are so not my thing. But no, Carly had to force me against my will to go. Damn her puppy dog eyes. I was now standing here in a dark blue dress that went up to above my knees. It was tight around my torso and it falls down loose below my waist. It was sleeveless and glittery. And did I mention that Carly made me wear high heels?

Carly came inside the room and squealed. "Sam you look beautiful." She said standing beside me.

"You too Carls." I looked at her black dress and red high heels.

"Here. Put these on." She handed me a silver necklace with blue stones dangling from it. She also handed me a bracelet and earrings that match the necklace.

"Aw, c'mon Carly. You already made me put on make-up, heels, and this dress. Now this?" I told her with pleading eyes.

"C'mon Sam. They won't bite." She grinned at me.

"Fine." I grumbled. We took one last look on the mirror and started to go down the stairs. Freddie and Jake, Carly's date, were already waiting at the living room. Both of them were wearing tuxes. Freddie of course was dateless, like me.

"Hey." Carly said as she flung herself to Jake's arms. He was wearing a plain black tux. Jake was one of the guys who made black look good.

"Wow, you guys look great." Freddie said. He was wearing a black and blue tux. "Wow Sam. You look good." He was looking me up and down.

"What dork? Does that mean I usually don't?" I ask him threateningly.

"Uh..No! I mean…" He stuttered.

I loved making him nervous. I laughed. "Yeah Freddie, I get it." Soon everybody joined in my laughter.

After a while we left Carly's apartment and headed to the dance.

So far this dance is suckish. I'm just here, sitting with a glass of punch in my hand. A couple of guys asked me to dance. But I wasn't interested. I didn't want to dance with them. Even if half of the boys were cute.

"Hey Sam." Freddie was making his way to Sam through all of the people.

"Can't find a date dork?" I asked him laughing.

"No. not really. I was wondering if you wanted to dance."

I looked up at him shocked. Did he just ask me to dance? I lost my will to speak and just nodded.

He held out his hand and we walked to the middle of the dance floor. The song morphed into a **waltz** like one.

We started to dance to the music.

We **waltzed** into most of the night until Carly ran to them telling them they had to go. Sam and Freddie stopped dancing and just stood there. Freddie's hands were still at her waist so she placed her hands at his shoulders.

"We'll meet you in the car, Carly." Freddie said. Then Carly left us alone again.

Freddie leaned his forehead with mine so our noses were touching and our lips were a few inches apart. I could feel his warm breath in my face.

"You're amazing Sam." He whispered then he kissed me lightly on the lips.

He stood up a little straighter then grabbed my hand.

He ran outside towards Carly's car pulling Sam along with him.


	2. Humiliated

**Pairing: Seddie**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Freddie was walking to his locker when Sam suddenly approached him. He looked up and saw that she was holding a large umbrella.

"Hey dork." Sam said when she approached him.

"Sam." He nodded then looked questionably at her umbrella.

"Don't worry Freddie, I won't be using this umbrella for violence." Sam grinned.

"Okay." Freddie replied unsure.

"Hey dork put your backpack in your locker." She told Freddie, glancing at her watch.

"Why?" Freddie asked her.

"Just do it!" Sam ordered.

Freddie, scared, hurriedly placed his backpack on his locker and closed it. Sam took hold of Freddie's collar and pushed him to the center of the hallway. A lot of the kids passing by stopped and stared at them.

"Everybody stop!" Sam screamed.

Upon noticing that it was Sam who ordered them to stop they stopped and looked at her with both a mixture of fear and worry on their faces.

Sam once more looked at her watch and opened the umbrella and smiled.

Suddenly the fire alarms sounded and the sprinklers were switched on. The only difference was the water coming out of the sprinklers was pink. Everybody there was soon drenched and pink.

Freddie and Sam were safe under the large umbrella. They laughed as they saw everybody being showered in pink and humiliated. Although Freddie was still curious to why he had to stuff his bag in his locker.

"Pink dye on the sprinkler system?" Freddie asked in awe.

"Yup." Then Sam kissed Freddie on the lips and then walked away with the umbrella.

Freddie was immediately soaked in pink dyed water. He was standing there dumbfounded until the sprinkler stopped. He looked around and saw Sam standing with her umbrella by the front doors. She smiled at him them left the school building.

Sam. She managed to **humiliate **me and entrance me at the same time. I look around. I could see that about half of the school was pink.

Freddie laughed. _She __**humiliated**__ the whole school and she just leaves there with a grin on her face._

_She just __**humiliated**__ me. And weird thing is, she __**humiliated**__ me and I liked it._


	3. sneezed

**Pairing: Seddie**

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Stupid cold. I opened my locker door and bent down to get some books inside. I **sneezed** and hit my head on my locker door.

"Ow!" I shouted as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Dork, you make it so easy."

I looked up and saw Sam grinning at me.

"Shut up." I muttered, only getting a laugh from her.

"Hey guys." A perky Carly came up to us.

"Hey Carls." Sam smiled at her.

"Hey C…C…" Just then I sneezed right at her face.

"Uhm.. Hi to you too Freddie. I'm going to… uhm… go get my books." She said leaving as she wiped her face.

"Wipe that smirk of your face." I turn around and sure enough Sam was smirking at me.

"Don't get your hopes up dork." She muttered as she dropped the smirk settling for an expressionless face.

"Get my hopes up for what?" I asked her.

"Just don't get your hopes up." Then she walked up at me and kissed my cheek. "Get well Freddie." She smiled then walked away.

I touched the place where her soft lips touched my cheek. I smiled. I turned around and **sneezed** when I took a step, not noticing that there was a open locker in front of my face.

"OW!" I shouted as the locker door collided with the locker door. I could hear a soft laugh.

I turned around and saw Sam laughing at me. I smiled at her and smiled back. I guess having a cold is not that bad.


	4. Groaned

**Pairing: Seddie**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Carly **groaned** as she walked up to her room. Of course, Sam and Freddie just HAD to fight over bacon during breakfast.

"No! The last piece of bacon is mine!" Sam screamed at Freddie.

"No! C'mon Sam! Just this once let me have this!" Freddie told Sam as he sat nervously at the table holding the last piece of bacon.

"No! My bacon!" She shouted as she stood up and tried to grab the bacon from Freddie's hands.

"AAAH!!!!!" Shouted Freddie when Sam nearly got to him. He stood up and started to run towards the living room.

"Come here Benson!!" Sam shouted as she ran towards Freddie.

Freddie stood straight and held the piece of bacon high above his head. "Try and get it Sam." He challenged.

Sam **groaned**. Sam stared at the bacon that was out of her reach. She would not give out without a fight. She started hitting Freddie across the chest barely bothering him.

"Hey Sam." Sam looked up and saw Freddie taking bites out of the bacon. She looked at it with wide eyes. Soon enough the bacon was gone.

"That bacon will be mine no matter what!" Sam caught him by surprise so she was able to pin him down.

She kissed Freddie and then licked his lips. _Mmnn.. Bacon. _She thought.

Freddie **groaned** in pleasure. Sam grinned. Freddie raised his head a bit and kissed Sam with much force that it shocked her. They started making out on the living room floor.

"Guys not while I'm having breakfast." A voice from somewhere near them rang out.

They broke apart and saw Carly grinning at them at the top of the stairs carrying a plate with her.


	5. Stretched

**Pairing: Seddie**

_Can't take my eyes off of you  
Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you makes me weak  
There are no words left to speak_

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sam and I have been stuck here at the studio studying for history. Well, Sam was studying, I was tutoring her. Carly was supposed to be the one tutoring her, but Spencer got a nasty cut when working on his 'looking mirror' sculpture, which is just like a stained glass window but with colored mirrors.

I didn't mind much.

I looked at Sam. She looked so cute when she's so focused.

Sam looks up and catches me staring at her. "What are you staring at dork?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering how you were doing… on the book… in history… yeah." I stammered. She shrugged and went back to work.

I just stare at her. God she's so beautiful. I just can't look away.

15 minutes later…

"Freddie can we stop now?" She asks me.

"No Sam, we have to make sure that you get all of this." I told her.

"Please." She pouted. God, how could I resist that. I take a deep breath and thought of the best compromise.

"You could walk around and relax your muscles for 5 minutes. Then we go back to studying."

She nodded and smiled at me. She stood up and **stretched**. The shirt she was wearing raised a bit exposing her stomach as she **stretched**.

I couldn't help but stare.

"What are you staring at Freddie?" She asks again.

I try to speak but somehow I can't, so I just rolled my eyes, shook my head, and then went back to my book.

I watch her from my book as she **stretched** some more before sitting back down and picking her book up.

"How about we just go and get some smoothies? I'll pay." I ask her once she sits down again.

"Awesome." She said standing up and flashing me a grin.


	6. Patted

**Pairing: Seddie, slight Creddie**

_I smile , you laugh, I look away  
I sigh, you ask me why, I say,  
It's ok and I am just feeling down  
Your hand on mine I hear the words...  
If only love had found us first, our lives would be different_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Freddie's thoughts_

Sam's Thoughts

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The trio was at the iCarly studio, sitting at the bean bag chairs doing nothing.

"Hey guys I'm going down to get some drink. Do you guys want anything?" Carly asked them.

"Nope."

"No."

Were the replies she got from the two.

"Okay then." She said as she kissed Freddie lightly on the cheek and went down.

They've been going out for a while now. But I don't mind. I know that Freddie was only forced to by his mom. He got over Carly 2 years ago when we were in our freshman year at high school.

_I wish I could just break up with Carly without hurting her. It's not my fault I couldn't say no because of my mom, Spencer, and everybody else._

Freddie looked at Sam and smiled.

Sam caught him smiling at her and she laughed.

_I'd rather be with Sam. Even if no one approves. She's the one I really love._

Freddie looked away from Sam and sighed.

"What's with the sigh, Freddie?" Sam asked him.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Freddie replied

Sam placed her hand on Freddie and **patted** it softly.

"Me too." Sam told him not taking her hand of his.

"What have you been thinking about?" Freddie asks her

"If… You would've decided to ask me out sooner. Then this would not have happened. You and I would be dating and Carly might not have ever developed a crush and she would be with some other hot guy at school." Sam sighed.

Freddie took Sam's hand and hugged her tight. "I know Sam. I wish I could've realized sooner." He muttered as he **patted** Sam's back. "But Sam…?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know." Freddie stated matter-of-factly.

Sam pulled back from his hug and just placed one hand on his shoulder. She **patted **it reassuringly. "I know. And I love you too." Sam smiled as she removed her hand from Freddie's shoulder.

This could be the beginning of my happy ending. I guess I'll just have to wait.


	7. Shivered

**Pairing: Seddie**

_Soft kiss and wine  
What a pretty friend of mine  
We're finally intertwined  
Nervous and shy  
For the moment  
We will come alive tonight_

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I look at Sam. She seems so calm right now.

We walked out of the restaurant and decided to walk by the boardwalk. I decided to take her on a road trip here to the bay walk for our first date.

The moon was shinning bright and it illuminated her face. She looked so calm, as she looked at the ocean.

Suddenly a gust of wind went by us. Sam **shivered**. I take my jacket off and handed it to her.

"Don't be serious Freddie. You'll get cold." She told me. Sure enough I **shivered**. "Told you so." She smiled at me.

"Fine then." I said putting my jacket back on. Then I wrapped my arms securely around her. "Better?" I ask her.

"Yes." She buried her head on my chest and her hands went inside my jacket to wrap them at my waist to keep them warm.

I chuckled at her. She looked up and I leaned down. I kissed her softly.

She shivered and not from the cold. This made me smile. I deepened the kiss and I felt her arms go out from under my jacket and wrap around my neck.

I **shivered **at her touch. I broke the kiss and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Sam." I whispered.

"I love you too Freddie." She whispered back giving me a quick kiss in the cheek.


	8. Flirted

**Pairing: Seddie**

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I look at Sam as she left her last period. I dared her to go to school today wearing a skirt and something girly to match it. I asked Carly to make sure she looks nice. But no. She had to go looking better than nice… and actually… HOT.

I shoved the last of my books on my locker and glared at some of the boys who **flirted **with her today.

I was starting to think that this bet was a bad idea.

Most of the school's boy population actually had the nerve to go and **flirt** with her after they ignored her for the last days of the school year.

I saw Mark, the school's biggest jerk, and senior, walk up to her. I narrowed my eyes. I would think twice before I **flirted** with Sam if I was him. She knows about his title. I grinned when Sam kicked him in the shins.

Sam looked my way and caught me smiling. She walked to me and laughed.

"Wow Sam. Didn't know you had it in you. He's what? 3 times your weight?" I laughed.

"Shut up" Sam replied laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll work on that. Great job on the guys today , Sam." I winked at her and walked away.

I was out of the school grounds what something hit me. Oh my god. I just **flirted** with Sam. Although instead of a wave of fear to come across me, a wide grin spread upon m face.

I just **flirted** with Sam Puckett.


	9. Smirked

**Pairing: Seddie**

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I am bored. I look at the watch in my laptop and it was already 1am. And I couldn't sleep! I groaned. I clicked on to the iCarly webpage and decided to just update my blog until I get tired.

…_and then Sam brought a hungry puppy to school today and placed it on the teacher's lounge. Then she placed a steak somewhere hidden there. She looked really cute when she ran away laughing…_

Ah! What am I writing?!?! I immediately erased the last part and sighed. Wait why is it suddenly cold?  
"So you think I was cute huh?" I turned around and saw Sam **smirking** at my window. I screamed like a girl and nearly fell out of my chair. I shut my mouth then listened to see if my scream woke my mom up. I decided that it didn't, and then I turned to Sam.

I glared at her and she just **smirked** at me. God, I love her smirk. Ah! Get a grip Freddie, you must be reaaaally tired.

"What are you doing here at… 2am?" I ask her.

"What are you doing awake at 2am?" She asked me back.

"Hey I asked you first!" She **smirked **again.

"Well, dork, I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. So I decided to come here. Oh. And I just ate all of Carly's ham."

"Ah." I nodded.

"So, now why are you still awake at 2am? Aren't you past your little bed time?" She **smirked** yet again.

"I couldn't sleep." I said matter-of-factly sitting at my bed. "Close the window its cold outside."

"Ya think?" She raised an eyebrow as she entered my room and closed the window. She was only wearing shorts and a tank top.

I guess I was staring at her coz soon enough she took one of my pillows and hit my face with it.

"Snap out of it, dork."

"Well I'm tired. I want to sleep now please." I took my pillow from her and I lied down on my bed.

"Fine." She said as she headed out to the window.

"Sam." I call her back. She looked at me.

"C'mon." I told her patting the space beside me on my bed.

"What?" She asked. I was surprised by the lack of anger in her voice, she seemed…confused, and surprised. Yeah. Surprised.

"C'mon. We're both tired, and it's cold outside. And I thought you had a bad dream?"

"Yeah…" She replied hesitating.

"Just c'mon Sam." I told her.

She climbed on my bed and lay down beside me.

I instinctively wrapped my arms around her.

"Good night Sam."

"Good night, dork" She **smirked** then snuggled closer in my chest.


	10. Chuckled

**Pairing: Seddie**

_You're an angel disguised.  
And you're lying real still  
but your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,_

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

We were watching a movie when Sam fell asleep on my shoulder. I **chuckled** she seems so peaceful and actually sweet.

"Freddie, can you take Sam up to my room?" Carly asked me not taking her eyes from the TV.

"Sure." I whispered to her. I carried Sam bridal style up to Carly's room and placed her on Carly's bed. I could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"I don't want to wake up, hammy." Sam mumbled.

I **chuckled**. Hammy. Sam would murder me if she saw me laughing at her. I chuckled once more. I kissed her forehead then went back downstairs.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

After Freddie left Sam opened one eye and **chuckled**. She closed her eyes and went to a peaceful sleep.


	11. Irritated

**Pairing: Seddie**

_It's so frustrating you're not the type that i should be dating_

_No matter where i go or what I do_

_It sucks cause I wanna be with you you you you_

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"C'mon lets have some celebratory smoothies!" I scream. We just finished another episode of iCarly.

"We always get celebratory smoothies." Carly chuckled.

"Yeah Sam." Freddie said obviously drooling over Carly.

"Well, keep your opinions to yourself dork!!!" I scream at him.

I was getting more and more **irritated** at the dork.

"Okay, okay. Let's go get the smoothies." Carly laughed nervously. She skipped out of the door, when she noticed that no one was behind her.

"Guys." She said impatiently as she returned.

"We're coming." Freddie smiled at her.

I am getting more and more **irritated** at this dork. Sure, drool over Carly.

"Well?" Freddie turned to me once Carly left.

"Well what?" I growled at him.

"Why are you so vicious today? What did I do?!" Freddie roared at me.

"Well... I…"

"No. Don't even lie to me Sam!" He shouted at me.

Of course him shouting at me and all of my mixed emotions was too much for me to handle right now. So before I could stop myself I shouted at him.

"Because, dork. YOU ARE SO BLIND!!! You don't see anything but your precious Carly!!! Nothing at all!!! I hate you because I want to be with you!! I hate you because you are not even my type and I still want to be with you!!!!!!! You are a dork! Then tell me… why-I-freaking-LOVE-YOU?!?!?!" I was so **irritated** at him that I didn't care that I just spilled my guts to a dork.

"Sam…" Freddie began.

"No! I don't want to hear your pity! Tell Carly I went home." I headed to the elevator.

Suddenly Freddie grabbed my arm and forced me to face him.

"Will you listen to what I have to say?!" He asked me.

I looked down avoiding his gaze.

"What?" I whisper.

He placed a finger under my chin and made me face him. Then he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You get **irritated** so easily Sam." Freddie chuckled.


	12. Bounded

**Pairing: Seddie**

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

All I said was that I don't like his music. So what? Now I'm being forced against my will to listen to him!

"No! I don't want to!" I scream.

Sam **bounded** into my back and pinned me to the floor.

"You. Will. Listen. To. Him. And. You. Will. Like. Him." Sam said emphasizing each word with a blow to my arm.

"Fine!" I shouted.

She stood up and dragged me to the couch. She looked for the remote and then she **bounded** into the sofa.

After about 15 minutes of watching music videos I turned to Sam.

"Fine. You win. They're good." Then I kissed her.

I stood up and smirked at her. She was just sitting there shocked.

"Bye Sam." Then I left to go back to my apartment.


	13. Dreaded

**Pairing: Seddie**

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I usually **dreaded** these days. But Carly is sick and I have to make sure Sam doesn't severely injure anybody.

Sam got less than 4 hours of sleep so she's so grouchy.

Now I am here at lunch with Sam complaining about something they did to the ham.

"…I mean don't they know how to cook?! Ham should not be burnt and wasted they…" I couldn't take any of her ranting anymore. So I did the unthinkable. I kissed Sam.

Sure enough she fell silent.

"You…" She stuttered.

"C'mon let's go to class." I said standing up and smirking at her.

She was quiet all the way to class until the end of school.

Who knew that the days I usually **dreaded** will be one of the days I would look forward to?


	14. Erased

**Pairing: Seddie**

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I sit here in my bed crying. I look at the pictures of me and Freddie on my phone. My tears just kept going down. I just broke up with Freddie because of some stupid fight.

He hurt me with what he thought was just a joke. He hurt me.

I slowly scroll down the hundred pictures of the two of us. I cry some more.

I **erased** the pictures one by one.

I could hear someone pounding frantically on the door.

I carefully stood up and went to open the front door.

"Sam!" I opened the door to see Freddie with his face wet with tears.

"What do you want?" I whispered. I carefully wipe away my tears as I looked him in the eye.

"Sam, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, Sam. I…I don't… I… I love you, Sam! I… I love you." He finished looking down.

"Freddie…" I whisper.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I really am. But… I… I need you, Sam."

I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Hey. We might need to go out some more. I kind of **erased** some of our pictures." I whispered.

Freddie chuckled and pulled me into a tight hug. "Sure, Sam."


	15. Focused

**Pairing: Seddie**

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

We were playing darts in the studio. I gave up 5 minutes ago and Carly left as soon as she heard that Sam and I were playing darts. In other words we were alone.

I look at Sam. She seemed so **focused**. She let go of the dart and it immediately hit bull's eye.

"What, dork?" She asked me grinning.

"Nothing. You're just so **focused**." I emphasized the last word.

"Yeah, dork. I doubt you even know how to stay **focused**." Sam smirked.

"I am always** focused**, Sam." I smirked.

"Yeah right, dork." Sam smirked.

"Yeah, Sam. I am always **focused**. I am so **focused** that I am going to do this." I smirked then kissed her.

"I…what?" Sam was speechless.

"Who's not **focused** now, Sam?"


	16. Scratched

**Pairing: Seddie**

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Ow! You **scratched** me!" I yelled.

"Give me the remote dork!" Sam screeched at me reaching for the remote in my hands.

"I'm watching!" I scream at her.

"But I have to look at something!!!!" She tries to grab the remote again.

"Ow! You** scratched** me again!"

"Give. Me. The. Remote." She said threateningly.

Then I got an idea. "Kiss me first. Then I'll give you the remote."

I grinned. Sam grunted and then, surprising me she kissed me then grabbed the remote form my hands.

"You're lucky I need to see this." Sam murmured.

I laughed.

I kissed her cheek then left the apartment grinning.


	17. HighFived

**Pairing: Seddie**

**Based on the movie 'Sky High'**

Sam's Thoughts

_Freddie's Thoughts_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sam, Freddie, and Carly were laughing along with the rest of the school at the hallway. They just played a huge prank on Mrs. Briggs for iCarly. I'm sure nobody would suspect that it was them.

Freddie turned around and **high-fived** Carly, and then he **high-fived **Sam. Difference is that he didn't let go of Sam's hand.

Freddie pulled her to him and he kissed her. After they broke apart Carly was looking at Freddie with a look of surprise.

"What…?" Sam started. Then she shrugged and kissed Freddie.

Carly laughed saying, "Finally!"

Freddie thought _who knew I would end up dating my best friend which is the person who made me life miserable._


	18. Outwitted

**Pairing: Seddie**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Carly was sitting by the kitchen island rubbing her temples. Sam and Freddie were fighting again.

"No! Dogs are better pets than cats!" Freddie shouted.

"NO! Both of them make perfectly good pets. But cats have the most manners!" Sam shouted back.

"No they don't!" Freddie shouted.

"Yes they do! Cats are more feminine and sensitive and dogs are just messy playful little things! Sure they make good pets, coz they're fun but they are not that fun inside the house where they just make a mess!" Sam shouted.

"I…" Freddie couldn't think of anything to respond.

"Ha! You can't even think of anything to say!" Sam shouted in triumph.

"Oh my god. Is the Freddie Benson **outwitted** by Sam Puckett?" Carly asked Freddie in a mocking voice.

"Haha." Freddie replied sarcastically.

Sam went up to Freddie and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Benson, you just can't outwit Sam Puckett."

With that she laughed and went to the kitchen to get bacon leaving Freddie standing there frozen with a grin slowly spreading in his face.


	19. Toptoed

**Pairing: Seddie**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sam was watching something on YouTube when Freddie entered the studio and **tiptoed **to Sam.

What Sam was watching came to an end so the screen went black for a while. She spotted Freddie as he **tiptoed** towards her. She smirked and let him have her fun.

He was already about to shout at her when she grabbed his shoulders and flipped him. She jumped at him and pinned him down.

"Aww, Sam!" Freddie exclaimed.

Sam laughed. "You think that you could surprise me Benson?"

"Yes."

"Well why do you want to surprise me anyways?" Sam asked him.

"So that I could so this." Freddie sat up and kissed Sam.

Sam was caught by surprise and so Freddie used that to his advantage and pinned her.

"Ha. Pinned you." Freddie smirked.


	20. Tucked

**Pairing: Seddie**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Freddie was leaning at the door frame watching Sam as she **tucked** Halley to bed.

"Good night, Halley." Sam whispered.

"Good night, mommy. Say goodnight to Josh for me, please."

Freddie closed the door once Sam was out.

"Where's Josh?" Freddie asked Sam as they walked down the hallway to their room.

"I already **tucked** him in a while ago." Sam replied.

"Ah." Freddie said as he opened the double doors to their room.

"Guess what your daughter did at school today, Benson."

"Tell me what, Benson." Freddie replied smirking.

"She tripped a kid because he was irritating her." Sam replied matter-of-factly as she switched the flat screen TV on their room on.

Freddie laughed. "Your daughter is just like you, Sam."

"I know." Sam replied placing her head on Freddie's chest.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Freddie?"

"I love you." He said as he kissed Sam's forehead.

"I love you too Freddie."


	21. Authors Note and Your Choices

**Hey guys.**

**Now this is one authors note...**

**So I'm having a poll.**

**Leave me a message on which 5 stories should I turn into a full one?**

**I will pick the top 5 from your choices and then I'll work on the story.**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Okay, so here's some info about the stories:**

**The song at:**

**Chapter 5 – Stretched is:**

**Can't Take My Eyes off You – Muse**

**Chapter 6 – Patted is:**

**Where Would We Be Now – Good Charlotte**

**Chapter 7 – Shivered is:**

**Secret Valentine – We The Kings**

**Chapter 10 – Chuckled is:**

**Awake – Secondhand Serenade**

**Chapter 11 – Irritated is:**

**It Sucks – Skye Sweetnam**


End file.
